Lord of the Kushanada
by Tensa Getsu
Summary: Ichigo didn't lose his powers to the Final Getsuga. He unlocked a dormant power he used once and only once.
**Chapter 01: Rise of the Kushanada's Master Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Bleach and High School DXD or any their characters.**

 **Notice to all readers: This story originally belonged to Zazg who gave me permission to adopt this ff. It's original title was "King of Hell".**

 **Also, no Ichigo will not be joining Rias's peerage.**

 **(A/N) To everyone who's wondering, yes I'm still alive. My updates keep getting slower and slower because of a series of personal events happened. These events caused me to be kind of depressed and drained me of my drive to write but I have been feeling better so I'll be more active. (A/N)**

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 **Dangai Precipice World – Ichigo's Inner World**

A teen with orange shoulder length unkempt hair and brown eyes was flung through a water filled city until he hit the side of a skyscraper. Dust was kicked up as he fell free from the side of the structure, he landed feet first on another building in the sideways world. He stood up from his crouch, a black cloak like shihakusho with the same colored hakuma could be made out on his person. In his right hand was a pure black katakana that was broken in half.

He stared up at a being that had pure white skin and equally white hair. His right eye's iris was colored a ethereal blue but his left was a demonic white with a black background around it. A white dress like cloak completely covered his body. Around his wrists, neck and the bottom of his cloak was a black fur like material. On the left side of his head was a black forward pointing horn. In his right hand was the same, intact, sword as his opponent's blade except it was white with a black handguard.

"You still won't stay down, Ichigo?" The white being said to his young host.

Ichigo in response stayed determined and said, "I won't accept defeat. Not until you explain to me the nature of the Final Getsuga Tensho, Tensa Zangetsu."

Tensa Zangetsu stared down at him with indifference. A few seconds passed before he spoke, "I have no intention of telling you. As I've already said!" He yelled towards the end and charged his wielder with a downward slash. He followed up with a series of horizontal slashes that came from both sides.

Ichigo was only able to keep up a sloppy defense as he was running on fumes. He blocked a stab that was aimed at his heart. Another stab came at his head, brought up the remnants of his sword up to block but Tensa's attack was quickly followed by a slash to the substitute soul reaper's ribs. Once again Ichigo blocked though he wasn't able to hold the white blade off. His arms gave in to the force of the strike and stumbled back. The white haired zanpakuto kicked him into another building.

 _"Something's not right."_ Ichigo thought as he rose from the dust and crater he was thrown in. _"If he was serious about killing me he could have done it before now. I was never any match for him in any confrontation."_ He once again brought up his broken blade to block his zanpkuto's blade. _"If he had no intention of telling me he should of stayed hidden. It would have been easy for him to just do just that."_ The zanpakuto sent an upward strike with his blade. Ichigo's own blade was sent up and was unable to stop his zanpkuto's manifestation grip the scuff of his shihakusho. Zangetsu lifted him up and threw him to the side. As the orange haired teen stood on his feet once again he continued to ponder the nagging question. _"I don't understand. He has me at a complete disadvantage, so why… why do I only sense sadness flowing from his blade?"_

Tensa Zangetsu once again charged Ichigo. When there blades met Tensa made enough force that shot them booth off the building they were on with their blades locked. The zanpakuto spirit pushed his wielder away with a swipe of his sword.

Ichigo looked back at Tensa to see the spirit rush at him with his sword point primed at the center of his chest. The young substitute just smiled and released his grip on the handle of his broken Bankai. Tensa saw this and his eyes widened when his sword pierced through its target. They just floated there in until Tensa Zangetsu decided to break the silence. "You finally figured it out." The spirit said his voice took a tint of sadness. "The only way to acquire the Final Getsuga Tensho is to give up all resistance and accept my blade"

"I… feel no pain."

"Of course not, I Tensa Zangetsu am part of you. As long as you accept me there can be no pain when I run you through." Tensa Zangetsu explained as tears started to stream from his eyes with his head bowed.

"Why are you crying then?"

"Because of the path you have now choose. Ichigo do you recall what I said when we first fought?"

 _*Flashback*_

 _"You need to understand something Ichigo. What you want to protect is not the same thing I want to protect"_

 _*Flashback End*_

"Yeah." Ichigo said with a slight nod.

"What I always wanted to protect was you Ichigo!" The spirit exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

Tensa's hands slipped from the blade as his grip loosened. As he floated back into the depths of Ichigo's inner world he said, "The answer will be conveyed directly through this blade along with the technique's secret and the true nature of your powers. Goodbye my son born in darkness."

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 **Soul Society (Sometime Later) – Real Karakura Town: Outside City Limits**

Ichigo stood face to face with the Soul Society's greatest threat by far, Aizen over a seemingly bottomless crater created by one of the latter's previous attacks.

Ichigo had the same appearance as when he trained in the Dangai. Though the left side of his shihakusho was burned off and the entirety of his left arm was burned. His right hand was covered in a glove that fused with Tensa Zangetsu's hilt. The small chain that usually dangled from the pommel of his zanpakuto grew in length and wrapped around his right arm.

Aizen now was a monstrosity from his evolutions induced by the hogyoku. His body completely white except for his hands, legs and face. His right hand like a scythe from the fusion with his own zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. On his back were six white wings with heads that only had mouths on each wing tip. The center of each wing had one large eye.

Ichigo raised his zanpakuto into the air. "Aizen, let's end this already. All this rambling you do, well I'm sick of it." The orange haired teen said. He then leveled his sword so it pointed at Aizen. "So prepare yourself. I'll show you my Final Getsuga Tensho." As those final three words left his mouth a humongous pillar of black, blue and gold spirit energy.

"What is that what is that form he is taking?" The white transcendent being asked out loud. He stared at the abyss of energy and could only see the silhouette of his opponent.

Eventually the spirit energy stopped and swirled around Ichigo's form. It then burst out in a gale of wind in every direction. Aizen put his arms up to protect his eyes from debris. When the wind died down he looked and saw Ichigo's new appearance.

The substitute's hair had turned black and it now reached well past his waist. His brown eyes, now crimson as blood. The shihakusho he wore was replaced with grey bandages that covered his chest, mouth and right arm. The hakuma he wore was replaced by pure black spirit energy. His left arm and pectoral was covered in a golden segmented armor.

The sight of this new form made Aizen's head reel in fevered thoughts. There was obviously spirit energy that came from the human boy just by sight even a simpleton could tell. Though he still couldn't come up with how he couldn't feel his spirit energy. Then it hit him, his earlier speeches made all to apparent. This BOY! Was at an even higher level of transcendence than he was!

"No, No, NO, NO, NO! It couldn't possibly be! It's absurd! No mere human could possibly surpass me!" Aizen yelled in outrage.

The now black haired teen didn't seemed fazed by his opponent's outburst as a sword made completely of black spirit energy formed in his right hand. He raised it to point at the heavens. When he brought it down like a hammer he said one word, "Mugetsu."

That one word caused the skies around him to go black. A wall of spirit energy cut through Aizen and stretched for miles beyond them. After the spirit energy dispersed Ichigo landed on the edge of a cliff. The bandages cracked and crumbled only leaving only his right arm and hand covered in them. He looked to the right when he heard an impact and saw a dust cloud. When it cleared he saw Aizen's body regenerate itself.

He used shunpo to close the distance. He saw Aizen pick himself up with pained difficulty. Orange started to bleed into Ichigo's hair and then shortened itself to its length to before the Final Getsuga. The rest of the bandages crumbled away, but his left still encased in the golden armor. The substitute stumbled at the loss of power but still stood with sagged shoulders.

With his head back ex-captain took a deep breath. "You have failed Ichigo Kurosaki. I can see that your power has dropped dramatically. I, myself, admit that I've been weakened as well but I'm about to evolve once again." Aizen said with arrogance seeping from his tone.

Ichigo kept up his visage of indifference and just tuned him out and focused on the power in his left arm. He stood straight as Aizen's rant was interrupted by the eerie yellow glow that came from teens remaining armor.

The glow intensified when Ichigo pointed his open hand at Aizen. When the glow died down it seemed as if nothing happened. Aizen was about to continue his rant when the earth below their feet started to shake. All around him the ground cracked before dozens bronze colored chains tipped with hooks shot out. They all flew to Aizen the hooks ready to rip flesh. Many latched into his arms and legs. Others went for his back and chest but one aimed for the center of his being and ripped out the hogyoku. Before he could scream his defiance at the loss of the source of power one chain came from behind and gagged him when it forced itself between his teeth.

Now with only muffled screams he glared with pure malice at Ichigo. That was soon stopped as two hooks came from behind and dug into his eye sockets. Another two followed and wrapped around his chest and had cut into his shoulders and pulled him back onto the ground.

Ichigo still watched with a stoic expression but on the inside was disgusted by the sight of someone put through pain such as this. His arm still raised, he closed his eyes as he put his raised hand into a fist to finish his opponent. When his hand sealed shut the chains ignited with blue and red flames and pulled the ex-captain limb from limb. The chains in his chest ripped organs as they pulled free. The substitute shinigami gritted his teeth as he heard muffled inhuman roars of pain and agony. Then it all stopped as the chains in Aizen's eye sockets and mouth tore out last.

Silence ensued as he kept his eyes shut not wanting to see the amount of gore that he caused. He stood there his eyes sealed he only opened them to look back at where he heard footsteps. A man in a black haori green shihakusho and a striped bucket hat walked towards him. Kisuke Urahara.

He saw how Ichigo used the chain from the golden armor to rip apart Aizen. He knew the boy would be scared by what he had done. Hell, if it wasn't for his time in the Omitsukido he'd probably be to from just watching.

When he finally reached Ichigo the golden armor disappeared in a flash of equally golden light. The substitute was a bit light headed but stood firm. He didn't look but Urahara watched as the corpse of Aizen disintegrated into spirit energy.

He turned to the teen with an unusual serious expression for his personality. "So Ichigo do you want to head back to the shop? Your friends are all waiting." When Ichigo gave a slight nod and a strained smile the shop keeper reverted back to his usual self. "Oh come on. What's with that glum look. You saved three worlds and protected all your friends and family." He exclaimed with a goofy smile but there was also a mischievous glint in his eye as he continued. "Now that this war is over we need to do something productive with what's left of your teenage life. Oh, I don't know. Maybe get yourself a girlfriend. Maybe Inoue?"

"Dammit Hat 'n Clogs I don't need your stupidity right now!" Ichigo yelled after he sent a right hook to Urahara's face. The substitute continued his rant as he pointed a finger at the downed shop keep. "And why is it that you and my old man are so obsessed with my personal life!? Plus Orihime is out of my league."

Urahara had enough sense to put up his hands in a placating manner and apologized. "Okay, okay take it easy. I was only trying to lighten the mood Mr. Emo." Ichigo once again scowled at Urahara but kept his mouth shut as he seen the former exile regain the composure expected of a captain class shinigami. "In all seriousness your still just a teen you shouldn't even have to do a miniscule amount what you did for us. So try and live a more normal life while you got it. Also if you feel like you need to talk to someone about all of this my door is always open."

Ichigo was surprised by this but thanked him all the same. Urahara just nodded with a smile as he picked up the hogyoku and placed it in a small container. "Now lets get back to the shop, everyone's waiting."

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 **Kurosaki Residence – Ichigo's Room (The Next Morning)**

"Goooood mooooorniiiing Ichiiiigo!" A set of crimson eyes snapped open at the sound of a very familiar, and irritating, wake up call. Ichigo quickly got up and caught his father's flying kick and slammed him into the ground.

"Why do feel the need to wake me up on a Saturday goat-chin!?" He asked his dad but only got a groan of pain in response. With a sigh he walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, socks and a black tee-shirt with a white fifteen on the back. With his clothes gathered he changed into them in the bathroom and headed down the stairs. He could smell that Yuzu was cooking breakfast and heard the living room tv on.

"Morning Yuzu."

"Good morning Ichigo. Where's dad I saw him go up to your room?"

Ichigo just gave her a blank look and said, "He's getting familiar with the floor."

She just sighed as she new what he meant, that their father tried to attempt another good morning sneak attack on Ichigo. She took another look at her brother because she noticed he looked different. He was taller than usual, his hair was also longer but the most noticeable were his red eyes. Before she could question it she noticed the smell of something that started to burn. With a small cry of surprise she went back to the food that was cooking.

Ichigo walked to the living room and plopped himself down on the couch one seat away from Karin. "Hey, Karin."

"Hey, Ichigo." She said as she flipped the channel. She took a quick glance at him and thought his appearance seemed off. They just sat there lazily as they waited for the most important meal of the day to be served. Their wait was short lived as Yuzu called them seven minutes later.

Both Ichigo and Karin sat at the table while the youngest Kurosaki served them. The only one not at the table was Isshin. To which Ichigo found suspicion. His dad would be the first there usually to dote on Yuzu about her cooking. Also, but mostly, due to the fact that Isshin was last seen in Ichigo's room.

After a few more calls from Yuzu the father of the three siblings came down. With an even bigger smile than usual Isshin Kurosaki took his seat across from Ichigo. Through out the meal Yuzu gave Ichigo a look over.

"Ichi-nii, why is your hair longer and your eyes red?" She asked halfway through the meal. Karin looked at Ichigo from the side of her eyes. She was curious as well but she didn't voice it earlier.

Ichigo expected that question. Though he thought it would be Karin who would ask first because of her blunt personality. "Well, you remember what you were told yesterday about me being a shinigami?" He asked her to which he received a nod. "In a recent fight I used a powerful attack and a side effect was my eyes changed to this color." At that Yuzu nodded but still wanted to know more. Though decided against it her brother's privacy, if he didn't tell them the details then it must be to important.

Though the black haired twin didn't seem very satisfied with it. It still didn't answer the question about his hair. It also didn't answer the unasked question; why he looked a bit older? Her gaze turned to her dad who's smile faltered for a second but returned before anyone but her noticed. It seemed he knew What's going on. So she decided to shake down old goat-chin later and in turn it gave her brother some slack. She knew Ichigo didn't want Yuzu to go all mother hen, even though she was the youngest of the three, over him.

After the orange haired teen finished his breakfast he stood up. "I'm going to see Hat n' Clogs. Yuzu, Karin see you both later."

As he was about to reach the hallway Isshin jumped in front of him, his arms out stretched to block his only son's way. "So tell me this, why do you tell your sisters where you go instead of your dear ol' dad?" The person in question just stared at him as if he grew a second head. Isshin's shoulders slumped at that look. "Why are you giving me that look?" The lone adult in the room asked.

"The answer to that is you're a ten year old stuck in a forty year old's body." Ichigo said in a matter-of-fact tone. "So taking that into account, I view the girls as the adults of the house." That last statement was the final nail in the coffin. Isshin dejectedly trudged over to the poster of his deceased wife and started to cry the usual ramblings into it.

Ichigo just shook his head at his father's antics and said one final goodbye to his sisters before he was out the door.

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 **Urahara Shop – Front Porch**

Ichigo arrived at his destination, Urahara Shop. His walk there was calm when he strolled through the streets. He didn't even see anyone he knew on the way there until he reached the dirt lot in front of the quaint little candy store. That person was Yoruichi, who of which had made herself comfortable as she perched herself on his shoulder, in her cat form.

When he reached the door he knocked two times. After a few seconds the orange haired teen and his feline companion was greeted to the sound of a loud yawn and the clopping of wooden sandals. The door slid open to reveal Kisuke Urahara the proprietor of the shop in his usual choice of clothing.

"Why hello there Ichigo, Yoruichi." The shop keeper greeted in a jovial way. "Come in, come in I'll have Tessai whip us up a pot of tea." He ushered them in. They followed him through his shop into the back where there was a low table. They each took a seat and Yoruichi leaped from the teen's shoulder onto the table. Urahara then looked Ichigo in the eyes. "I suppose you're here for the results of the samples from yesterday? I am quite tired from working on that all night but it's all done."

It was after the final fight that Urahara asked Ichigo for a sample of spirit energy because of the fact that Ichigo used an unusual gold armor that with his Final Getsuga. He knew that with that technique the user was suppose to lose all their spirit energy but as usual the substitute had done the impossible. He could tell it was due to that golden carapace. If it were part of that almighty form then it should of dissipated as well. Though it stayed and gave the boy the power to kill an immortal.

"Your spirit energy it's strange. It changed dramatically. It still has the feel of a shinigami and a hollow but something else is in there as if it was added on. The closest thing I can compare it to is the demonic energy of a devil." The scientist explained as he looked at papers he pulled out of his haori.

"Devils?" Ichigo questioned with confusion.

"Yes, devils. Ichigo tell me how do think the afterlife is ran?"

"I thought all souls go to the Soul Society."

"Well that's not true actually. The shinigami only have control over Japan and that in itself is limited as well due to the yokai faction."

"Wait so you're telling me yokai are real as well." Ichigo asked a bit skeptical.

Urahara just nodded not affected by Ichigo's sudden interruption. "Yep where do you think Captain Komamura came from? Please save questions for later. A good pupil shouldn't interrupt their mentor during a lecture." The ex-captain chided with a goofy smile. Ichigo wanted to protest but kept his mouth shut just to get this over with. "Now where was I? Oh! Right the shinigamis' control over Japan. Well we only got control over Japan because other factions exist such the Biblical faction, Greek mythology, Norse mythology and so on. Also due to the fact that while there are thousands of shinigami there are billions of humans. We can't regulate them all. So with that out of the way, can you tell me what that ability was that you used to finish off Aizen? Also why you still have your spirit energy?"

The substitute shinigami nodded. "It's the power I got when I saved Rukia, Renji and Uryu from hell. One of the kushanada fused itself as well as some of the energy of hell itself with my spirit energy. It was dormant until I learned the Final Getsuga. It gives me the ability to use hell chains and fire." Ichigo said as he stared down at his left hand. He then looked straight at Urahara then Yoruichi. "I want to know was my mom a Quincy?"

That sudden statement shocked the two former exiles to their cores. For the first time since the beginning of the discussion Yoruichi spoke up. "Ichigo, how did you come to this conclusion? Did your dad tell you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No he didn't. I learned this when Shingetsu and Mangetsu stabbed me."

Urahara looked perplexed at the names so asked, "Excuse me Ichigo who are Shingetsu and Mangetsu?"

"They are my zanpakuto Zangetsu. I found out that Mangetsu is both my shinigami and hollow powers. A hollowfied zanpakuto. While Shingetsu is my Quincy powers which ends up to be the abilities I have been using so far. I gave them different names because it would be confusing to just call them both Zangetsu." The substitute said as he looked over their shocked faces. He smirked internally, this was the first time he seen these two so dumbstruck.

"Ends up they both wanted to protect me. Shingetsu tried to hold me back to stall my powers to keep me from being a shinigami to keep me from battles. Though I kept on soon his opinion changed and he gave me power to fight and defend myself." Ichigo explained Shingetsu's part. "Mangetsu acted as a villain to make me realize that staying at your current level of power will get you killed and that after one enemy is taken down another will take its place." He finished his explanation of his zanpakuto.

"Because of this I figured mom was the Quincy since I already seen ol' goat-chin in his shinigami form. As for the reason why I still have my powers Mugetsu acts like a gun. My body being the gun and my zanpakuto as the ammo. Aizen wasn't finished off by the technique itself was because we tore a piece of Shingetsu off and sealed it in hell chains. It was extremely painful for the three of us but it was the only way to keep from completely losing him. With the help of Mangetsu he's regenerating from that piece but it will take a few months maybe even a year before he's complete again. So I won't be at full power for awhile." He finished as he saw that through out the conversation that the childhood friends couldn't help but let their jaws drop.

Urahara was the first to recover and pulled out his fan. "My, my that's quite the story I must say. To think ahead like that is completely unlike you." He kept his smirk hidden behind his fan as he seen a flash of annoyance cross his young protégé's face. He fanned himself before he continued. "Well I'm done now but I would appreciate another spirit energy sample to study. Now that I know what that unknown signature is I probably could gather some more information that might benefit you."

Ichigo gave him a deadpanned stare but complied all the same. He knew Urahara wanted to study his spirit energy to sate his own curiosity mostly. He grabbed a small box that the shop keeper took from his pocket. He felt a small amount of his spirit energy be drained. After the device was filled, as indicated by the sound of a ding, he handed it back to Urahara. Who promptly stowed it away back into his pocket.

"One last thing Isshin called me earlier. He asked me for a favor that involves you. So you might want to go home and check." Urahara stated as his smirk grew. "If the sound of his laughing on the other side is anything to go by. Then you're in for quite the surprise"

With that the orange haired teen stood up quickly. "Dammit! I knew goat-chin was up to something this morning!" He exclaimed as he was already out the door.

Urahara himself just learned on his elbow and let out a chuckle. He turned to his feline friend as he heard her speak. "Kisuke, do you think we should let Isshin send him there? From what I heard devils have control over that area and from what I got out of Renji Abarai after the incident with the sinners. It seems Ichigo severely damaged the first four circles of hell. They may want him to pay some form of compensation." She then jumped off the table and sat in front of the green clad man. "Some might even try to add him to their peerages and if I know Ichigo like I do he would refuse to be a servant to anyone. I know the devils don't try and force him to join them but some would see him as a weapon. A powerful one, one that if it's not on their side it should be destroyed before it sides with the enemy."

She then stood on all fours and walked to the door. "And seeing that most of the Soul Society's best are currently injured and recovering from a war that literally ended yesterday. Ichigo won't have very much back up if the devils decide to send their forces to get rid of him." She glanced at her long time friend to see the shadow of his hat cover his eyes. She could tell he already thought of the scenarios that could happen. Yoruichi turned her gaze back to the exit. "If he's going there then I'll go to so I can keep an eye out on him."

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 **Kurosaki Residence – Front Door**

Ichigo just arrived at the front door of his home. He knew his father was going to try the same old flying kick on him. So he opened the door quickly and as predicted his dad came flying at him. Ichigo slapped the limb that was aimed for his face down and sent a punch into his old man's gut. Isshin was sent tumbling back through the hallway until his back hit a wall.

The orange haired teen walked up to the dazed man and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Tell me old man what did you do?" Ichigo asked in a calm voice but his twitching eyelid betrayed his anger.

"W-wha?" Was all he could get out before Ichigo interrupted him.

"You know what I mean. What did you tell Hat n' Clogs over the phone. He said you were laughing to yourself about something you did. Which has to do with me."

At that Isshin's face donned an expression of realization. It then turned to a grin despite him being at the mercy of his son. "Well I called in two favors one to Kisuke and the other to an old acquaintance of mine you don't know. From Kisuke I asked him to get you a house in Kuoh Town and from my acquaintance, his name is Sirzechs, to enroll you in Kuoh academy as a second year." His grin grew as big as Kenpachi's with his next statement. "That school in particular use to be an all girl school until now. This semester is the first time they let boys enroll. So the male to female ratio leans more to the girl's side. I want you to get to making me some grandbabies!"

Ichigo, not able to take anymore of his father's nonsense, threw him through a nearby window and stormed up to his room. When he opened the door and saw all of his belongings packed in boxes.

This was what his father had been up to in his room. He was about to go and beat some sense into his dad, since the man clearly lacked some, but stopped as he heard his phone ring. He answered and didn't even bother to look at the caller id. "One last thing son, you start their school year starts this Monday. You'll be leaving in two hours!" After he heard that he sighed in defeat. He decided to call each of his friends and tell them rundown version of what the insanity that is his dad did.

 **Two hours later…**

Ichigo now stood outside his house in front of a moving van and all of his stuff was placed in the back. About an hour and a half ago Yoruichi showed up on his windowsill. She said she was coming along as well. Ichigo tried to talk her out of it but when she threatened to transform in his room he complied with her request. Soon after the two of them waited for the rest of the rag tag Karakura Town defenders alongside Yuzu and Karin.

An hour later Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizurio showed up at his doorstep. He gave them the details on what his dad said. By the end of the explanation Orihime, Yuzu and Keigo were crying. Both Yuzu and Orihime was crying about Ichigo leaving but Keigo cried in jealousy about the school Ichigo was going to was almost all girls. Chad just nodded in silence as usual. Tatsuki gave him a friendly punch on the arm and said for him to come and visit every now and then or she'd drag his back. Uryu only commented how hollows wouldn't show up as much with him gone.

When the moving truck drove up, with Isshin at the driver seat, they said their final fair wells and Ichigo hopped into the passenger seat. One final wave good bye and Ichigo was ready to start the next chapter of his life.

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 **(A/N) I know it was kind of… well a lot of rushed at the end but here's the first chapter of "** ** _Lord of the Kushanada_** **".**

 **Before anyone tries to flame me after the Winter War Ichigo's friends tell the rest of the spiritually aware teens, including Yuzu and Karin, about shinigami and the rest of that stuff.**

 **There will be no Issei in this fic because quite frankly he's a bullshit character. He has a heart of gold I'll give him that, but the only time he comes through is when there are a pair of tits on the line I mean seriously! I give to the fact it was funny but the same joke over and over again is beyond beating a dead horse! It loses all sense of comedy after a while! His only saving grace in my opinion was his balance breaker but they went in and screwed that up to with how he finally gains control over it! *I take in a few deep breaths* Okay now sorry about that but it had to be said. Rant End. (A/N)**

 **Name Meanings:**

 **-Shingetsu – New Moon**

 **-Mangetsu – Full Moon**


End file.
